


logic is a lie, but so are you

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody is morally ambiguous, False Identity, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Character, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Logan has been... hiding something.So has Roman.So has Dee.Truely, they aren't who they say they are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	logic is a lie, but so are you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short lmao 
> 
> Anyway please check out rilli-luci.tumblr.com because they did an amazing job getting these design ideas down

Truely, Logan muses, gloved hands trailing along the many books, this lie is his greatest yet. 

It sends a beautiful shiver down his spine, prickling at the soft fabric laid against his back- a contrast, he supposes, to the heavy wool laid within his gloves. 

Would they know? Anxiety should have noticed by now. Morality should have noticed by now. 

Thomas, perhaps, not. 

Who would guess that dear Logic was the liar all along? (He smiles, nudging his glasses further up his nose with a wolfish grin). It, really, was for the best. 

No, not even dear Remus knew of Roman's true role (although, however, they were still twins- logic goes hand in hand with the morbid, does it not?); the true turning point in this endevour. 

His hand closes around the book, handsewn by the wolf himself. Logan allows himself a brief sigh, flipping through the pages cobalt and silver- everything was in order. The lies were in place. 

It was time to reveal it all.


End file.
